Gabe's Alola Pokemon Adventures Crossover/Zootopia: Gabe and her friends meet Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps
Gabe's Alola Pokemon Adventures/Zootopia Crossover is a special that features Zooptopia's main characters: Judy Hopps, a talking bunny cop and a talking slick fox who is partnered to Judy Hopps named Nick Wilde who meet 10-year-old Gabe and her friends. Team Rocket plot to capture Judy and Nick. Episode Plot Gabe and her friends are walking to Gabe's first island trial where Gabe hopes to win her first Z-Crystal. The children discover a bunny wearing clothes and a fox who is walking with her. Crystal whispers to Gabe that she has never seen a talking fox or bunny before. Nick notices the children and tells them that they are lost. Crystal, one of Gabe's childhood friends offers to help them find their way home. Nick asks what kind of creatures the children are. Gabe tells him that they are humans. Nick asks what a human is and Gabe explains. Team Rocket is watching thinking they could use Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde on their team to help them capture Pokemon from other trainers. Can Gabe and her friends foil Team Rocket's evil plan? Find out on April 8, 2017! Characters Humans Gabrielle "Gabe" A 10-year-old girl, the daughter of Kathy and the younger sister of Greg, She is the main protagonist of the series. She lived with her mother before starting her journey. She has a crush on Ray. Crystal One of Gabrielle's childhood friends. She is Gabrielle's sweetest friend. She cares about everybody and can't stand it when people are mean to other people or when people are sad. She often acts as the voice of reason for Gabrielle and her friends. She is the daughter of Judy and the youngest child of six children in her family. She is 10-years-old. Erika One of Gabrielle's childhood friends. Erika is a kind and caring friend. She doesn't like it when anybody especially Gabrielle badmouths other people and isn't afraid to speak her mind often saying things she doesn't mean to say, but is mostly likely willing to apologize. She is the daughter of Lana and the younger sister of Eden. She is 10-years-old. Katrese "Kat" One of Gabrielle's childhood friends. She is the only dark-skinned girl of the group. She wears her hair braided like any other African American. She is kind and loyal, but sometimes can be scared. She is the daughter of Jackie and the third child in a family of five children. She is 10-years-old. Cilan Cilan is one of the friends' traveling companions. He is the youngest of three triplet brothers being 13. He has a crush on Crystal. He is the one that often nurses the gangs' Pokemon back to perfect health. Mimi Mimi is a new friend and traveling companion of Gabrielle and her friends. Gabrielle and her friends met her when they were in the Kalos region. Her main partner Pokemon is Hanna, her female Pikachu. She has a love for electric rodents. She is the 11-year-old daughter of Nancy and is a childhood friend of Phoebe, Professor Kuikui's 11-year-old daughter. Ray A former enemy, now a best friend of Gabrielle and the gang. He is 10-years-old. He has a crush on Gabrielle. He is the son of Lydia and the younger brother of Lila. Lillie A new traveling companion of the gang along with Bridget Elm, an old friend of Gabrielle. She is 10-years-old. Her main Pokemon are Vulpix and Lillipup, but she is willing to catch more Pokemon. She has a crush on Nick Wilde during the episode. She is the daughter of Lusamine and the younger sister of Gladion. Bridget Elm Bridget Elm is the last companion to join Gabrielle's team. She is an old friend of Gabrielle whom she met during the Johto saga. Her main Pokemon partner is Totodile. She is the 8-year-old daughter and only child of Professor Elm. Her mother, Virginia died when she was 6. Animals Judy Hopps Judy Hopps is a bunny cop from Zootopia and a friend of the children. She helps protect them from Team Rocket when the villains attempt to attack them. Nick Wilde A slick-talking fox and a friend of Judy's from Zooptopia. He has a fondness for Lillie even though he doesn't admit it. He helps protect the childrien from Team Rocket when the villains attempt to attack the children. Villains Team Rocket Trio Team Rocket Trio is a trio that consists of two teenagers named Jessie and James and a talking Meowth. They are Pokemon thieves that try to steal Pokemon from other trainers and people. They also go after animals too.Category:Pokemon Adventure Special Episodes Category:Crossover Episodes Category:Gabe's Alola Pokemon Adventures Season 1